Hanyou
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Ron has a secret and it will change the way Kim and the town of Middleton look at Ron Stoppable forever.
1. Summery

Hanyou

_Running. That's all he seemed to do recently was run and fight. Ever since the day when the people found out that Ronald Stoppable was a demon._

"Hey KP" Ron shouted from down the hall. Ron always knew he was an outcast. The two people who had ever really been there for him after his parents death was Kim and Monique. They had always been there for him no matter what. Ron and Kim had been friend's since kindergarten. They told each other almost everything, well Kim told Ron almost everything but there were things that Ron kept to himself. Like his true form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron Stoppable wasn't the kind, caring, 17 year-old high school student that Kim and Monique knew. His real name was HanyouHe was a notorious crook and assassin. H killed Humans for centuries just for the fun of it until a man named Hazuka finally caught up with him. He was hurt badly and needed to recover so he killed the real Ron stoppable and took his place. His plan was to stay as this person till he recovered then destroy all the people in Middleton but something went wrong. After meeting Kim he got curious on what made these mortals the way they are. So he stayed as Ron.

_This is just a preview. Tell me what you think._


	2. So it Begins

_First for all who did not know the word **Hanyou** is Japanese for half-demon. Also I did take some of my ideas from the anima's Yu Yu Hakasho and Inyuyash. Now that that's out of the way I can do the disclaimer: I don't own Kim and co. Also Kim and Ron are 15 not 17._

**So it Begins**

Ron stoppable was not the brightest or most coordinated man in the world but that was just fine for 15 year old Kim Possible. Ron had been her best friend since she found him sitting alone at the edge of the woods during Pre-K. Since then they had been through a lot and told each other how they really felt.

"Hey KP! Ron yelled as he barreled down the hall towards her. His blonde messy hair flying all over his face.

"Hey Ron!" Kim responded as he stepped up next to her at her at her locker.

Suddenly Kim's locker beeped. She opened the locker door and the face of 10-year-old Wade appeared on the screen of the small computer.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"I'm picking up some weird energy readings from a small Japanese store in Middleton."

"What kind of weird energy?"

"I…I don't know"

"Ok we're on it"

Kim and Ron walked down to the store that wade had mentioned. When they arrived there was a small old Japanese man standing in front of a smoldering pile of ashes that was once his store.

Kim approached the man and asked "What happened here?"

"I don't know. One moment I was cleaning a old door frame the next there were demons coming out of it!"

"Demons?" Kim asked

"Demons!" Ron said with alarm.

Ron looked around at the ashes of the store. _So this is where the portal ended up._ Ron thought _that means I am no longer the only demon in this era. That's not good._

Kim turned around to ask Ron what he thought but Ron wasn't there.

**The next day at school**

"Hey Kim" Monique said to her friend "Have you seen Ron today?"

"No why?"

"You're not going to believe this Monique said s she pointed to a figure coming around the corner. Kim's eyes grew wide at the sight before her.

Ron had changed. His usual short blonde hair was now a very light gray, almost white, and was now down by his hips. He wore a red Japanese outfit with a red belt.

"RON!" Kim exclaimed. "Is…Is that's you?"

"Yes it is I" he said as he passed her without a sideward glance.

_What's with him? _Kim thought as she watched Ron walk down the hall and disappear around a corner.

Later that day Kim found Ron out on the front lawn of the school. This wasn't unusual except that A. He was in that outfit and B. he was meditating. Kim walked up to him slowly. When she was about 5 feet from him he spoke.

"Hello Kimberly."

_Kimberly!_

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Um… well you see Ron… I am… really worried about…"

Right when she was about to finish Ron jumped up and dodged a punch by Josh Mankey. Kim was surprised to say the least at the speed in which Ron moved. Josh almost fell forward but caught himself.

"Hey stoppable what's with the new look? Going to join the circus?"

"Shut up Josh" Kim responded

"It's ok Kim; he's just learning to speak after all, hey monkey want a banana?"

That really irked him and he came in swinging. Ron easily dodged every punch.

"Come on Monkey that the best you got?"

With one swift punch Ron sent Josh t the ground. When Kim looked she saw that even though Ron ha just beat his biggest rival he had no expression on his face. Then the rest of the Middleton High school football team jumped Ron, or at least they tried to. Again Ron easily dodged every assault the team threw at him. One by one the team fell until only Ron was left standing.

"Thanks for the workout boys" Ron said as he turned and left.

_Wow he's hot!_ Kim thought _Wait what did I just say! Am I crushing on Ron? No way I can't be it would destroy our friendship. That's it I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON RONALD STOPPABLE!_

Kim ran to catch up with Ron. When she finally did he looked like he was back to normal, well except for the outfit. Ron and Kim walked in silence. Then the Kimmunicator went off.

"Go wade"

"There are some citizens who have said they spotted weird creatures roaming around town."

"Why not call the cops?" Ron asked

"They did and they cops called you"

"Ok wade we're on it"

Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and turned to Ron. He was hunched down with his back to her.

"Get on" he ordered

"What?"

"Now!"

Kim did as he wished and climbed onto Ron's back.

"You on?"

"Yeah but I don't see how this is going to get us anywheeeeeeeeeere!"

Ron jumped up and sailed the tree tops with ease. Jumping from treetop to treetop. In a matter of minutes they arrived. Kim climbed off Ron's back and stumbled a bit then regained her composer. She looked around but didn't see anything. She looked over to Ron.

"Maybe it was a false alarm?"

Just then Ron dove toward Kim. She screamed as Ron tackled her to the ground just as a blade passed over head and cut the trees behind them. One of the branches fell and hit Kim in the head. She was rendered unconscious. Ron checked Kim. She would be ok, a small headache but still ok. Then he stood up and looked to where the blade had come from. A figure emerged from the shadows.

"How did you know that was coming? No human has ever been able to dodge my blade."

"Maybe because I'm not human"

"Who are you then?"

"The name's Hanyou but you won't live long enough to remember it."

"Hanyou? The famous half-demon that nobody, human or demon, was able to catch let alone kill well this should bee interesting. I'm Shanu."

Without warning Shanu attacked. His hand was glowing and there was a look of hatred in his eyes.

"I haven't had a good fight in ages"

"Good let's dance"

Ron's eyes went white. Then he charged at Shanu. Shanu charged again. The blade he was holding was glowing and growing. Ron made his own sword appear and swung it at Shanu. Shanu countered with his own blade. The power of the two swords colliding caused a white out. When the smoke had cleared Shanu was gone.

Ron walked over to where Kim was lying, picked her up and started walking towards the Possible house. He didn't know what made him do it but he looked down at the sleeping form of Kim resting in his arms.

_She's so beautiful. I wish I could ask her_ _out but that would destroy our friendship. Damn why the hell do I have all these human feelings? Why can't I get rid of them? Oh well I'll have to think about this more later._

Then he walked into the Possible house, up the stairs, put Kim in her bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good-night Kim I love you" then he was gone.

_Hope you like this. I really don't know where I'm going with this so bear with me please._

_LARGO_


End file.
